


Payback (You Were Always an Asshole)

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, DOFP Missing Scene, Extremely Dubious Consent, Logan Punishes Erik, M/M, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From this prompt..."So you've always been an asshole."After witnessing Erik and Charles fighting on the plane and how Erik almost killed them all bringing down the plane in his anger, Logan has had enough and decides to finally do what he has been wanting to do since he first met the crazy asshole's future self but had never had the chance to do before -- put him in his damned place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> While there is consent here, it's of a highly dubious nature, so I played it safe with a non-con warning.
> 
> I'm not sure why I decided to try my hand at this prompt. It is so unlike anything I would ever usually write. I like romance and fluff and happy endings, especially combined with angst or a little hurt/comfort. This is all anger.

The crowds flooding in for the signing of the Paris Peace Accords meant that hotels in the city were booked to overflowing, yet the Xavier name and fortune secured them a suite at one of the best hotels with a minimum of fuss.  


Hank, citing exhaustion from the long flight – and as he'd been the pilot, no one could argue – had headed straight for one of the two bedrooms. Charles had ordered a bottle of Scotch from room service, and upon its delivery, had taken it and locked himself in the other bedroom.  


That left Logan to guard/babysit Magneto, and that wasn't good. This younger version of the man was indeed every bit as much of an asshole as the older version, and Logan was in no mood to deal with his bullshit. It was only the older Charles' assertion that he was necessary to the success of their mission that was preventing him from running Magneto through.  


Of course that didn't mean he couldn't teach the guy a lesson.  


Anticipating payback, Logan eyed Magneto, a feral smile spreading across his face. He took a quick inventory of the metal he was wearing – belt, jeans, boots – as the other man eyed him warily.  


Logan toed off his boots.  


Magneto relaxed the tiniest fraction.  


Logan unbuckled his belt, unsnapped and unzipped his jeans.  


The wariness was joined by confusion.  


Logan shoved the jeans down his long legs, then stepped out of them, standing there in just his shirt, his dick and balls only partly concealed.  


Magneto's brows rose almost to his hairline.  


“You're an asshole,” Logan said. “You've always been an asshole, and you always will be an asshole.” He took several menacing steps toward Magneto. “And do you know what assholes are good for?”  


The other man continued to regard Logan coolly.  


“Getting fucked.”  


To his credit, the other man didn't flinch.  


“I've been waiting for this for more than thirty years.” Logan gave the man his most menacing smile. “Don't you dare move,” he said as he stalked into the bathroom.  


He snagged a complimentary bottle of hand lotion, not ideal but good enough, and returned to the other room. “Do you want to get fucked?” he demanded, daring the other man to say no.  


Those pale eyes stared back at him for an eternal moment, then Magneto gave the barest nod of consent.  


“Drop your pants and bend over.”  


Magneto did so. The man really did have a fine ass.  


Logan squirted lotion into his hand, then began preparing the other man, none too gently. He worked a finger inside that tight ass, followed quickly by a second. He scissored his fingers, stretching him roughly. Magneto groaned, hung his head.  


“You know you deserve this, don't you?”  


Magneto nodded.  


Logan inserted a third finger.  


Magneto shuddered, but he said nothing.  


A minute later, Logan pulled his fingers out, dumped more lotion into his hand, greased up his cock, then impaled Magneto in one swift motion. Magneto tensed, and Logan paused just long enough for him to find a measure of accommodation, then began pounding into him mercilessly.  


Magneto bore it silently, pulling away only after Logan came inside him. He pulled up his pants and  
stalked into the bathroom. Logan heard the lock engage, then water began filling the bathtub.  


Logan smirked, satisfied, as he pulled his jeans back on. He ordered a steak and a bottle of bourbon from room service, then settled on one of the couches and lit a cigar, basking in the solitude and just a little bit of afterglow.


End file.
